Romeo and Juilet!
by Kyoyama no Anna
Summary: Let's see.....Kagome will be Juliet, and Inuyasha will be Romeo. Any questions?
1. Romeo and Juliet?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co......but I wish I did!!!

Romeo and Juliet......?!

[Chapter 1: Romeo? Juliet?]

(by the way, the story is done in Kagome's point of view)

----------------------------------------------  
  
sigh "I hate high school!"I yelled, scaring the living daylights out of my best friend, Sango. We were walking down the hall towards our first class, Drama. All of a sudden, Kikyo, a really popular girl, shoved Sango aside. Kikyo had long, black-brown hair, so long that she could sit on it. Intense blue eyeshadow hovered above her cold black eyes, matching the long blue ribbon that tied her hair back. Her school uniform was tailored so if she bent over, you could see her underwear! I hated her from the very first day we met.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Who are you?"  
Kagome stared back at the girl before her, on the very first day of 6th grade. The girl was wearing the shortest skirt in the word, and was the snobbiest bitch ever.

"I asked you a question, bitch."Kikyo snapped, causing me to stumble back.

"Kagome...."I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Kagome."I said a little louder, adjusting my blouse. All of sudden, a smack rang through the hallway. I fell onto the floor, where my head connected with the concrete. I blacked out.  
  
End Flashback  
  
When we got to our lockers, I yanked mine open. I stared at my own reflection. Raven black hair framed my face. Plain brown eyes stared back at me. I slipped my books in my locker and closed it with a bang. Every single day, I would do this, causing everyone to jump back. High school was miserable. It was a daily routine: before school, get beat up, during lunch, get knocked out of the cafeteria line, after school, get beat up again. Damned popular kids! But there was one great thing about high school: Drama Class. I was always the best actress. I was a natural. But today, as we returned for our second year of high school, I didn't feel all that great.  
  
Drama Class  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?" I jumped up, walking lightly to the front of the class, a large smile plastered on my face.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" My face reddened. Inuyasha Takahashi was the most popular boy in the class. He was simply adorable! Long white locks of hair flowed down to his waist, and on top of his head sat a pair of twitching doggy ears. He got up and went up to the front of the room, staring at me. His pretty amber-gold eyes connected with mine, and he winked. Suddenly, my shoes were VERY interesting. I felt my face grow hot as Mr. Yasuyo told us about this years drama production, Romeo and Juliet. We had studied this English play a while ago last year. But, since Inuyasha was the best Actor in the class, there was only one assumption I could make: I would be Juliet; he, Romeo. Me! Kissing Inuyasha Takahashi! It was just too much to hope for. "And since we have our own Kagome Higurashi as Juliet, and Inuyasha for Romeo, let the play begin!" I jerked back to reality. Mr. Yasuyo gestured for us to return to our seats, and when I glanced at Inuyasha, he smiled at me. I sat down airily, aware that my dreams have indeed come true.  
  
I glanced down at the script Mr. Yasuyo passed out.  
  
"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" I frowned as I read my line.  
  
At Lunch  
  
"Oh My Kami!!!"Sango yelled so loud everyone in the cafeteria glanced at us, including Inuyasha.

"Shut Up!!" I clamped my hand over Sango's mouth. "Mmmrffffrrrmmmnnnffhhh!!!" I

Ick! I wiped Sango's spit off on a napkin.

"Gomen Nasai!"Sango said, a lopsided grin on her face. I rolled my eyes at her pathic face.

"Kagome, he is, what, the most popular guy at school! And you get to kiss him!"

"Yes my dear Sango. You get to kiss me."Miroku swooped down and pecked her cheek, bracing himself for the attack. Surprisingly, Sango did not attack. She simply dumped her lunch tray on him. I laughed my head off, staring at him. A bannana peel dangled from one ear, while chocolate pudding smothered his face. His usually neat hair was covered in peanut butter and jelly.

"Hey, Kagome." I shut up, turning around in horror. Inuyasha Takahashi stood there, looking down at me.

"You know, we only have three months until the performance. Do you want to come over after school and start rehearsing our lines?"Inuyasha asked, blushing. I flushed.

"S-sure, Inuyasha."I stammered. (what happened to my inu? I want my inu back!)

"OMG, that was soo unlike Inuyasha."Sango said, her eyes following Miroku's hand. Slap! I winced, watching Miroku fall over unconcious. "Usually he is the jackass of the century."I agreed, stepping on Miroku's head on accident.

"Ooops....."  
  
After School  
  
I sat under a small willow tree, where Inuyasha had told me to meet him after school.

"Inuyasha?"

"Up here, wench." sigh Back to his old self......(yay!) Inuyasha dropped down, one strap of his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

I nodded, following him to the sidewalk. We walked in silence for a while, until Inuyasha turned a corner and started walking to the parking lot, where a sleek black limo was parked. I gasped, surprised.

"You like?"

Inuyasha grinned as Miroku stepped out of the drivers seat and opened the door for us.

"Miroku?!"

"Well, I needed a job, and Inuyasha here gave me a good one. $10.00 a minute!"

Miroku grinned in a maniac sort of way. I stepped in, amazed at the inside. A drink bar was built into the door, mini refridgerator and all. Plump cusions lined the sides of the seats, or rather, couches. Mini televisions were stationed at EVERY CORNER! Inuyasha smiled and helped me in. Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? I settled down on an edge of a couch, afraid of sitting right in the middle. But Inuyasha roughly shoved me, smirking.

"Why are you so afraid?"he asked, unknown to the fact that I am not exactly rich like him. He grabbed a glass and filled it with soda from a soda machine that came out of nowhere. Inuyasha settled down, sitting next to me.

"Soda?"

Ummmm.....I was afraid I'd break a glass. As if reading my mind, he just got me a can of 7-up out of the mini refridgerator. I could keep it in no longer.

"Inuyasha, why are you so rich?"I blurted out. My fingers immediatly flew to my mouth. Inuyasha frowned.

"Ugly bitches have no reason to ask such questions."

"WHAT!?!? But you have to kiss an ugly bitch, so ha!"

"Who ever said you were an ugly bitch?"Inuyasha grinned evily.

"Wanna practice?"

"Practice what?" After that, all I could feel were his lips pressing against mine.

OMG! What happened!?!?! 

does evil cliffie dance

Well, you'll just have to wait!

(nah, I'm not that kind of person! the next chappie will be up in a few days)


	2. Practice

Disclaimer:.............Oro? I thought you'd know what goes here.......-wanders off  
  
Okay, first, I would like to thank my reviewers,

UltaAnimeFangurl2004,

Kitsy,

i-luv-inuyasha,

Kitabu,

Skyaj87,

Sessyasha,

shippiogirl18,

Shriylon,

Kirjava Deamon,

Dolphin-slam,

animemistress419,

Lady Mac,

and remix-69er.

Arigatou! I love you all!

(oh, and Shriylon: no, Kagome was not raped. he did it out of, er, I guess, uh.....you'll see later in the fic!)

(and I cut the Romeo and Juliet script short: If I let it be, this fic would be too long.)

Romeo and Juliet!

[Chapter 2: Practice]  
  
_**"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. "  
**  
_ I waited patiently for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, to finish.  
(funny, hearing Sesshy quoting Shakespear) I sat at the silver and gold kitchen table in Inuyasha's mansion, constantly worrying that I might get the pretty marble floor dirty. I broke out into a sweat as Inuyasha's servant, Myoga, came in carrying a tray of tea and cookies. The little cups looked so fragile, I was afraid to touch them. Yet Inuyasha, being the person he was, just grabbed a cup and drank all the tea in one gulp, dropping the cup back on the plate.  
"Can I go now?" I jumped at Sesshomaru's voice, and nodded my head. He left.  
"Inuyasha....why did you kiss me?"I asked timidly. Inuyasha was still  
swigging down tea and chomping on cookies.  
"Mrrffffhh, mrrnnnmmrrffhrrrrr." Cookie crumbs spewed out of his mouth as he spoke, or at least, tried to speak.  
"Ewww!"I squealed. The crumbs came flying in my direction, landing all over my skirt and blouse. I quickly stood up, accidentily brushing all the crumbs to the floor.

"Oops!" I grabbed a napkin and reached down to clean it.  
"Don't bother, Kagome. Myoga will do it." Embarrased, I sat back down as Myoga swept in, carrying a broom. (Myoga...swept in...does not go together)  
"Well, are you going to answer my question?"I asked, this time waiting  
for him to swallow. Inuyasha grinned sheepishly.  
"I've always wanted to. The very first day I saw you, I knew."  
"Knew what?" I pressed for more answers.  
"Knew that you were the ugliest wench in the entire world!"  
Inuyasha nearly flipped over the back of his chair with laughter.  
"Why you......!" I stopped as Inuyasha grabbed my hand. The one that  
was just about to slap him.  
"You know, I could turn your life into a living nightmare any moment I wanted to,"Inuyasha said icily.  
"Well, who cares about me anyway. My life is already worse than hell!"I said, adding emphasis to the last sentence.  
"Come on. Let's fast forward to the scene where Romeo is watching Juliet on the balcony."  
I nodded my head, pushing the tea tray to the other end of the table.  
Inuyasha, still clutching my hand, led me to a large room with a slightly raised platform.  
"This is the rehearsal room. A few years back, my father had it made for me so I would have space to practice my plays."Inuyasha explained.  
"Oh,"I squeaked, awed at the 'rehearsal room'. I stationed myself in the  
right wing, while Inuyasha crouched down, hiding in some imaginary  
'bushes', clutching his script.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
  
Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off."Inuyasha stopped there, waiting. I gulped down the lump in my throat, squeaking, "Ay me!"  
"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
  
And sails upon the bosom of the air." Inuyasha's reaction to the words was dramatic, he looked like he really meant it. Like he was really Romeo. I envied his braveness, his wonderful acting skills. I tried my best to act.  
"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."  
I shut my eyes tightly, and my hand balled into a fist. I said the words so real, so dramatically, that I swore Inuyasha was even taken aback.  
  
"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Woohooo! Yeah, lets hear more!!!" I jumped back, startled at the girl clapping her hands together. She had long, pretty, dark hair. Part of it was separated into a side-swept ponytail, and she was wearing a pretty orange and white Kimono.  
  
"Rin! What are you doing in here?"Inuyasha hissed, blushing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama had to go out, so I can do whatever I want!"Rin squealed happily, still clapping. Inuyasha glanced at me and explained, "She's Sesshoumaru's girlfriend."  
  
"Oh." I smiled at the girl, but realized that she is a little young to be dating someone like Sesshoumaru. But I didn't pursue the subject.  
  
"Rin, Kagome and I have to keep practicing. Will you get out now?"Inuyasha asked, impatient.  
  
"Awww, but Rin want to stay and watch!"Rin complained.  
  
"Please Rin?"I asked, putting on the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Awww....fine, Rin go." With that, she left.  
  
"Inuyasha....why did you kiss me in the car?"  
  
Flashback  
  
"You wanna practice?"  
  
"Practice what?"  
  
Inuyasha gently pressed his lips onto mine, just ever so lightly. My heart began to thump. B-bmp, b-bmp. His arms went around my body, pulling me into a deeper kiss. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his friendly hug (cough cough friendly? cough)  
  
"If you wanna do that....GET A ROOM!!!"  
  
We jerked apart, both blushing our faces off. Miroku grinned at us insanely, then went back to driving.  
  
"Miroku! You hentai!!! If you ever do that again, you're fired!"Inuyasha threatned, his fist cracking into a knuckle sandwich. Miroku gulped, and kept his eyes on the road. For the rest of the car ride, Inuyasha and I sat at separate ends of the couch.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Inuyasha blushed, remembering the moment.  
  
"Well, I, uh....well...uh....Feh! Why would you want to know?!"Inuyasha snapped, immediatly regreting this descision. Tears clouded my eyes as I tried to speak.  
  
"I--I th-thought y-you really l-liked me!"I sobbed, the tears spilling out of my eyes. Inuyasha ran over to hug me, but I just pushed him away.  
  
"I-is th-that what y-you j-just do for fun?! Do y-you enjoy playing w-with people's e-emotions?!"I screeched, falling on my knees. Like I mentioned: I was a natural actress. He quickly wrapped his arms around my body, bringing me into a tight hug.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Kagome,"he said, hugging me tighter. I waited for just the right moment.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!! IDIOT!!" I screamed, standing up suddenly. Inuyasha was taken aback. His puppy ears were flat against his head, and he looked like a scared cat. I couldn't keep it in anymore.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!! Oh my god, you should've seen the look on your FACE!!"I laughed, clutching my stomach. I doubled over in laughter, falling to the ground, tears coming out of the corner of my eyes.  
  
"You!! How....c-could...you fool me like that!!!?"he stammered, flushing.  
  
"You should know already. I wasn't given the part of Juliet for nothing, my sweet Romeo."  
  
I smirked as I edged closer to his face. Quickly, I pecked his cheek and dashed off. Inuyasha was not far behind, and using his demonic strength, quickly caught up to me.  
  
I raced out the back door, and stopped right before a huge swimming pool. Inuyasha dashed over and picked me up bridal style, jumping into the pool, clothes and all. A few seconds later, we surfaced, treading water. I shivered slightly, because the water was cold.  
  
Seeing this, Inuyasha swam over, picked me up again, and climbed out of the pool and onto a lounge chair. I sat in his lap, cuddling up to his wet body. Inuyasha smiled, and wrapped his arms around me, trying to keep me warm while he himself was still shaking with cold. I leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek, then snuggled back down into his grasp and fell asleep, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwww....How Kawaii!!! By the way, I have a gift for Kitsy: dumps limo on the road Here you go! waves magical wand (not) Kitsy: Ohhh, thank you!!!  
  
Hope you enjoy the next chapter! 


	3. And your point is?

Hello again, minna-sans! Sorry for the late chapter...XX  
  
Disclaimer: Aww, Inuyasha is so kawaii! (snatches him away from R.T.)

Wait.....wait!  
  
Uh....d-don't sue me, uh.....I was just.....uh...throws him back  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! Stupid wench..... goes back to R.T.

--------------------------------------------------------

I can just imagine all of you giving me STRANGE looks right now.....  
  
And the 'MOST TACTLESS REVIEW OF THE CENTURY' first prize goes to....... hyperchica11! Congrats, this chapter is dedicated you and your wonderful review!

Romeo and Juliet! 

[Chapter 3: And your point is?]

I woke up early next morning, in a pair of strong arms. It felt so good, and I felt so protected, too. The person holding me was snuffling slightly. I opened my eyes completely, only to find myself in the arms of Inuyasha.  
  
"Mommy.....snuffle....five more minutes....SNORT"  
  
"Oh my god!" I jumped out of his grasp, staring at him. Inuyasha opened his eyes. And he stared at me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my backyard!?!?"he yelled, forgetting the fact that I came over.  
  
"Don't you remember? You invited me over to practice for Romeo and Juliet!"I yelled back, uncomfortable. I realized that I had slept in INUYASHA'S LAP for over 10 hours, and my parents must be worried. Then I felt soaked. Completely. The events of last night came back to me as I tried to wring water out of my hair. Inuyasha got up and looked at his watch.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL, IT'S 5:30 A.M.!" I flinched, and slowly walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Um..Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you want, wench?"he spat, disgusted. I was hurt by his words and looked down, letting my bangs drape over my eyes. Tears formed and threatened to fall. My vision grew blurry as I shivered, thinking about yesterday. Everything was fine until this morning. Wait, cross that out. Everything was wonderful.  
  
"Kagome....don't cry."Inuyasha said, softening. I looked up into his kawaii face, making sure he wasn't acting. He looked innocent enough to trust. A gust of wind blew through my blouse, causing me to shiver even more. Inuyasha opened the back door, and led me in. He tossed me his cell phone.  
  
"Call your parents and tell them you're at my house,"he said, and went up a huge marble staircase. I looked at the expensive phone, and eventually dialed my home number.  
  
"Moshi moshi!"  
  
"Mom, is that you?"  
  
"Kagome? Wha---?"  
  
I quickly cut her off.  
  
"IwasatInuyashashouseandIfellasleeponhiscouchandwokeupafewminutesago,imsorry !"  
  
"What? I thought you were still in bed!"  
  
"N-nani?" I was confused.  
  
"Well, your grandpa, brother, and myself decided to go shopping, and since we got back late, we figured you went to bed! Wait, who is this Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Is he your new boyfriend? Ooohhh, when am I gonna get grandchildren?!?!"  
  
"Mother! He is not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh? So then why did you SLEEPOVER at his house, eh?"  
  
"Well, he invited me over to rehearse the lines for our school play, Romeo and Juliet. He's Romeo and I'm Juliet."  
  
"Well, that's nice, honey, can you manage to get to school?"  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
"Great, bye!" Click! sigh Ecstatic mothers....something you never want to come across. Just then, Inuyasha came down. He was drop dead gorgeus. Literally. Inuyasha was wearing a tight, red shirt that stretched across his chest muscles, and black pants. I accidentily stared at him a little too long.  
  
"What are you looking at, wench?" Oh, that boy could drive anyone crazy.  
  
"Why aren't you in your school uniform?"I asked.  
  
"I'm ditching today. Wanna join me?" He grinned mischiviously. Usually, I was not the type to skip school. But that smile was too irresistable.  
  
"Uh...I guess...."  
  
"I thought so. Were going to the mall today. You're gonna need new clothes." Inuyasha smirked down at my wrinkled uniform.  
  
"But I left my wallet at home." I replied, fidgeting with the hem of my skirt.  
  
"Don't worry. My treat." Inuyasha picked up his wallet and grinned. He led me out to the garage, where over 20 limos, ferraris, and motercycles were parked. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and motioned for me to follow him. He swung his leg over a pitch black motercycle, handing me a helmet.  
  
"Do you expect me to ride this thing?!"  
  
"Yup." I swung my leg over uncertainly, wraping my arms around his waist. Inuyasha started the motorcycle. I yelped, clutching his shirt. Oops. I felt the heat creep onto my face as I blushed. Inuyasha smirked, and drove out of the garage. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his back, afraid for my life.  
  
At the Mall  
  
"Ugh. I feel sick." I swooned as Inuyasha gently lifted me off the motorcycle. My stomach churned, and I knew I had to get off the damned thing.  
  
"I take it that's the first time you rode on a motorcycle?"Inuyasha asked, grinning evily. I nodded dizzily, still afraid to open my mouth. Inuyasha put his arm around my shoulder, smiling. I (again) looked up to find his irresistable face staring at me. My own lips cracked into a smile, and suddenly, I felt much better.  
  
"So, where do you want to go first?"Inuyasha asked. His fingers had unconciously intertwined with mine.  
  
"How about we go to Neiman Marcus first?" (okay, that was the first store that popped into my mind)  
  
"Whatever." I took that as a yes.  
  
Fast Forward ---------------  
  
I walked out of the changing booth, modeling a set of clothes I chose. On top, I was wearing a skin-tight pink tubetop with cherries decorating the hem. I wore a short, hot pink mini-skirt with wide pleats, too. And I also chose a pair of cute, high heeled pink sandals. Over all cost? $189.35. I turned around slowly, not catching Inuyasha's reaction. When I did............. Oh my Kami, you should have seen the look on his face.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Gomen Nasai! I'm afraid this chapter was a little short, but hopefully, I will have the next one up soon. Until then.........JA NE!!!


	4. Enter KikyoMiss Popularity Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Yet. [mwahahaha!]

-----------------------------

Well, as you should know, readers provide reviews. Reviews are your tickets to more chapters! So review please!! [puppy dog eyes]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah, arigatou to all my wonderful reviewers!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chappie!!!   
  
Romeo and Julet [Chapter 4: Enter Kikyo-Miss Popularity]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awww, isn't it just wonderful to have an Inu-hanyou drooling all over you? Cute widdle Inu's face looked frozen. He gawked, gazed, and stared at me. Inuyasha's jaw hung open, his pretty eyes literally popped out.  
  
"SO, I take it that you like it?" No reply. I waved my hand in front of his face.  
  
"HELLO?! Anything in there?" I knocked on his head. Still no reply. Ugh. Eventually, I couldn't take his silence any longer. Reaching up, I grabbed his soft, furry ears, and yanked. Hard. I swear that yelp could be heard all over the world.  
  
"WHAT IN THE FRIGGIN HELL, YOU BITCH!!! WENCH, DO NOT EVER TOUCH THOSE!!! EVER!!!"  
  
"You mean your ears? But they're so cute and fuzzy!" To make up for my huge mistake, I started to massage his ears. They twitched. Kawaii!!!!  
  
"Will you stop that?"Inuyasha said, looking at me. But, due to my outfit, his eyes glazed over and he was staring. Again. I rolled my eyes and got up to change.  
  
--------------L8t3r-------------  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!! HENTAI!!! PERVERT!!! INUYASHA!!!" I screamed so violently Inuyasha woke up from his trance and stared at me, grabbing hold of his ears. I was [again] trying on clothes when Inuyasha suddenly walked into the changing booth!!! I was NAKED!!! And he saw me!!! Inuyasha jerked back to reality and quickly ran out of the booth. His face looked so red I swore it was a tomato! I instantly put my own clothes back on and ran outside. I grabbed a lock of his silver hair. Ohh...that was a huge mistake. His pretty hair was soft, softer than puppy fur, and I practically melted into it. Aw, how I savored the moment.  
  
"Wench, will you let go of my hair?"Inuyasha asked roughly, jerking away. Splotches of red still decorated his flawless face, and now pink ones were apearing on my own.  
  
"Well, uh, as I was about to say, uh, why don't we just pay for my clothes and go grab something to eat?"I stuttered, quickly heading to Customer Service. I set the clothes down on the counter.  
  
"That will be $584.86, ma'am."  
  
"What?! Inuyasha, I don't have that kind of money,"I screeched, shocked at how much everything cost.  
  
"Are you joking? I get a $100 bill for lunch, and you're saying this is a lot? Feh, don't make me laugh, Kagome." With that, Inuyasha pulled six $100 bills out of his over-sized expensive wallet. I gaped at him, open mouthed. Inuyasha smirked at me, then seized the bags, wrapped an arm around my waist, and walked out of there, dragging me along.  
  
"Yeah!!! Arcade!!!"Inuyasha yelled, spotting the huge arangement of lights. Once we were safely out of Neiman Marcus, the hysterical hanyou could keep it in no longer. He thrust the bags at me and make a quick dash over. I sighed. Oh great. I followed him into the darkened arcade, where I spotted him immediatly, waiting in line for Final Fantasy XII. I wondered why it was an arcade game. My brother owned it on playstation.  
  
"Come on Kagome! I'll play you!" Inuyasha leered at me, daring me to take the challenge.  
  
-a couple of hours later-  
  
"Woohoo! I won! Wanna play again?" Inuyasha smirked, dangling a bag full of arcade tokens.  
  
"I'd rather not,"I replied, rubbing my eyes. He just won 21 games out of 21 games. My eyes had started to hurt from so much screen radiation. All of a sudden, my stomach rumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha, can we PLEASE go get some food?"I begged, showing him the watery puppy dog eyes. Even my grandpa couldn't resist those.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Great!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!At the Food Court!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Inuyasha, how are you going to eat all those?"I asked. We were sitting at a fairly large two person table. While I have a small bowl of Oden, Inuyasha was surrounded by a billion bowls of steaming Ramen. And he ate them as fast as a hobo who hadn't seen food in months. He finished all the bowls right when I was slurping up the last of the Oden. I have NEVER seen ANYONE eat food that fast.  
  
Inuyasha patted his stomach, finally satisfied. BUURRPPP.  
  
"Ewww, Inuyasha!! Say excuse me!"I yelled, disgusted.  
  
"Ahhh.....perfect." Inuyasha started to neatly stack the bowls, ignoring me.  
  
"Uhh....Inuyasha?"  
  
"What, wench?"  
  
"Watch out." Before he realized what my warning meant, the incredibly large stack of bowls fell over on top of him, successfully knocking him out temporarily. I tried to supress my giggles, but instead, burst out laughing.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the school geek." I jerked my head up, and instantly met the gaze of Kikyo. Oh how I despised her petty pink frills. Today she looked like a 5 year old trapped in the body of a 16 year old. Curly pink ribbons intertwined around permed corkscrew curls, making her look like Shirly Temple. Glittery, pink mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow framed her cold eyes, and she somehow dyed her school uniform hot pink.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the school slut,"I retorted,"Is today 'Be a Bitch' day? My my, I seem to have forgotten."  
  
Kikyo's cold eyes flashed, signaling her groupies to back away.  
  
"Yashie, baby, here, let me help you up." Kikyo extended her hand towards Inuyasha, who slapped it away.  
  
"Don't call me Yashie, Kikyo." Inuyasha's own amber eyes flashed malevolently, and he put his arms around my waist.  
  
"Yashie, but wouldn't you want me instead? Maybe we could go home,"Kikyo implied heavily,"Maybe, even into bed."  
  
Once Kikyo mentioned those words, I felt like tearing her to pieces.  
  
"Of course." My heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, my eyes got watery.  
  
"Of course you can go home. Without me. So piss someone else off, slut." My heart soared at hearing those words. Wait though.....since when did I care about Kikyo, anyways? When did my heart 'soar'? WHEN DID I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT INUYASHA?! Oh. I forgot. Since 6th grade.  
  
Flashback  
  
I stared at my lunch in disgust. Chicken tuna with mayo. Ewwwww!  
  
"Yo, Miroku, pass the ball here!" A loud voice cracked through the frosty December afternoon. I turned my head towards the open basketball courts, where the guys were playing a game. A flash of silver quickly brought my attention to a certain player. Who, I might add, was very good. From the looks of it, he scored 49 times!  
  
As I watched from the lunch table, I noticed that he had pretty eyes. Pretty amber eyes. But the thing that shocked me most was his ears. Yup, fuzzy dog ears were perched on his head, swiveling around in every direction. A giggle escaped my lips as he slam-dunked the basketball through the hoop with so much force, that the unfortunate Hojo underneath was knocked out.  
  
But my blood started to boil when the game stopped, and Kikyo unceramoniously draped herself all over him. The one they call Inuyasha. He looked a little uncomfortable, but eventually shook her off. Kikyo pouted and I blushed when I saw him headed my way.  
  
"Hey, wench, I saw you oggling at me during the game. Do you have a problem with me?"Inuyasha growled. I noticed the two sharp fangs that protruded from his mouth.  
  
"Uh, hehe, no?"I stammered, looking at my 'lunch'.  
  
"Feh." He left then, to who knows where. Then he glanced back and winked at me. Hoo boy.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kikyo pouted at him, trying to draw more attention to herself.  
  
"But Yashie-"  
  
"Listen, Barbie-doll, his name is Inuyasha, not 'Yashie'. So go fuck someone else, asshole."I interupted cooly. Voice smooth as silk, I continued,"And besides. If you haven't noticed in the past 5 years, Inuyasha isn't interested in you, and he won't ever be."  
  
Kagura and Yura, Kikyo's groupies, gasped.  
  
"Like, who couldn't like Kikyo? Like, totally! How mean is that?"they chorused together.  
  
"Like, Inuyasha, like, totally!"I said, sarcasm dripping like poison from my lips.  
  
"And, like, me!" Sango appeared next to me, dragging Miroku along with her. Who, I might mention, was still trying to eat his burger.  
  
"Sango! Where did you come from?"I asked, startled.  
  
"School just ended. Where were you?"she asked.  
  
"Uhhh......."  
  
"Oh, she just ditched with me."  
  
"Okay. WHAT?!? YOU DITCHED WITH INUYASHA!?!?"Sango screamed.  
  
"Uhhh........Yes?"I squeaked, waiting for the explosion. Surprisingly, it didn't come. How wrong I was.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you finally tell her?"Miroku asked, chomping down the rest of the burger.  
  
"Tell me what?"I asked.  
  
"Uhhhh..........."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! I hope you all loved this chapter, cuz I worked hard on it!!!  
  
cough cough REVIEWS cough cough  
  
Please?


	5. TearJerking HeartWrenching Osuwari

Disclaimer: Okay okay, I won't pull anything this time. Even though many people compliment me on my anime drawings, I am just not Rumiko Takahashi. But the key words here are 'this time!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I guess I owe some reviewers explanations. This is my first story. Therefore, I tend to rush into things. I just LOVE pointless fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome. And I HATE Kikyo. Please don't judge me by this, I just hate to see that a clay pot can win Inuyasha's heart over Kagome, who we all know, will do anything for Inuyasha. He's just too blind to see it!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, I must get to answering some questions:  
  
Poe's Heir : I'm sorry if it bothered you so much that you thought I didn't know anything about Shakespeare. I know EVERYONE tells me that the relationship is going too fast. If I were to change the entire story and spread out the love more, would reviewers be happy?

I would like a vote cast, via e-mail to 'numba1animefreaksbcglobal.net.'

If you wish to wait about 5 weeks for me to change the entire story, say in the subject 'SPREAD OUT THE LOVE'

If you wish to have me going as is, say in the subject 'NONONONONO!!!' XD

-----------

Quick A/N: I would appreciate if readers told me some ideas they would like in the fic. I just want the readers to be happy! So if you have an idea, e-mail it with your vote. Arigatou!!!

------------

aska19 : I'm sorry to say that I don't have any other stories up at the moment. DEMO, if I get 100 reviews over the summer, I would LOVE to start writing a sequel and another story.

-----------

ARIGATOU, Shriylon, animemistress419, duckyquack1025, i-luv-inuyasha, aska19, and DarkInuWolf for reviewing as frequently as possible! You guys are THE BEST!!! [throws a million chapters your way]

-------------

Oh, and if you have been reviewing a whole lot and didn't see your name on this list, send me an e-mail and i'll add ya! JA NE and enjoy da chapter!!! [squeals]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Romeo and Juliet!

[Chapter 5: Osuwari, Gomen Inu-chan!]

IMPORTANT! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY REPLY TO POE'S HEIR AND ASKA19, READ IT ASAP!!!! IMPORTANT VOTE BEING CAST!!! [ugh...stupid sore throat]

Warning: This is a REALLY dramatic and sad chapter. This is a warning. You know, my fic can't just be all humor, ne?

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, what were you going to tell me?"I asked.  
  
"Well, uhh, it's nothing, wench!!!"Inuyasha stammered, quickly shoving the money he owed to the waiter.  
  
"Oo eam oo e-er ole er?"Miroku said, chewing on a big, fat wad of gum. Sango bonked him on the head and translated.  
  
"Miroku said, 'You mean you never told her?'"  
  
"What's going on? What were you going to tell me?" I pressed further for information until Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"ARGH!!! WENCH, DON'T MEDDLE WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S BUISINESS!!!"He yelled, looking me straight in the eyes. God, he looks cute when he's angry-------- oh SHIT! What did I just think?! I let fake tears cloud in my eyes (another advantage ) and pretended to cry. I was actually surprised that this hurt so much, coming from Inuyasha.  
  
But just then, Kikyo had seized the oppurtunity and grabbed Inuyasha into a deep kiss. Hoo boy. 3...........2.............1................ BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.  
  
"KIKYO!!! WHAT DID WE JUST TALK ABOUT?! I HATE YOU, YOU WHORE!!! YOU KAMI- DAMNED SLUT DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!!"Inuyasha roared. I cringed at the sound of his brutal voice, effectively shutting up the baka-ushi (A/N: baka-ushi means stupid or idiotic cow. I was bored okay, don't blame me!)  
  
"KIKYO, YOU BITCH!!!! IF YOU MUST FUCK SOMEONE, GO FUCK YOUR OWN DAMNED BOYFRIEND!!!!" An angry voice shot through the food court, seeming to slice the air in half. Uh oh. I immediatly shot behind one of the pillars, hiding with Sango and Miroku. Yura and Kagura stood quietly behind their 'queen', shooting each other nervous glances.  
  
Suddenly, out of the shadows, a man emerged. He had menacing black, long wavy hair and skin so sickeneningly pale, it looked like it had been painted white. (a lot like Michael Jackson XD lolz) Currently, his furious red eyes glowered at Kikyo.  
  
"Na-Naraku! Baby! I-uh- wasn't expecting you!"Kikyo stammered, sweating. Naraku glared at Kagura, his little sister.  
  
"Kagura,"he spat,"what the hell has been going on here?"  
  
Kagura gulped, her fear creating a restless wind blowing through the mall.  
  
"KAGURA, GET YOUR DAMNED FRIEND YURA AND YOURSELF OUT OF HERE! I need to talk with Kikyo."  
  
Kagura cringed, grabbed Yura, and fled out of the mall. Oh god, when Naraku gets home, he'll beat the shit out of me!  
  
The whole entire time, Inuyasha just stood there.  
  
"Kikyo. You know you fucked up here. I will give you one more chance. I have given you twenty-six so far, and this is the last straw."Naraku said dangerously. Kikyo quickly siddled up to him, kissing him full on the lips. Ewwww! Who would want to kiss THAT loser? Then, they walked away, STILL in a lip-lock. Inuyasha sat there, stunned.  
  
"Hello? Inuyasha?"  
  
".................."  
  
"YO DOG BOY!"I screamed. Oh my god, it was hillarious! Inuyasha jumped to the ceiling, clinging onto it with his claws like a scared cat!!! Sango and Miroku were both doubled over with laughter, clutching their stomachs. SPLAT! Inuyasha fell down from the ceiling, landing on his ass.  
  
5-4-3-2-1.  
  
"YEOW!!! My ASS!!!!"Inuyasha howled, grabbing his bottom and jumping around like a madman. People were starting to stare!  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit down!"  
  
"OWIE OWIE OWIE!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha....."I said in a menacing tone.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
"I said, OSUWARI!!!!" (you know what happens now, right?)  
  
Inuyasha face-faulted into the hard, tiled stone floor, creating a small crater the size of his head. I turned and caught a glimpse of purple around his neck.  
  
"Err..What just happened?"Sango asked, stepping carefully to Inuyasha. I ran over and quickly pulled him up.  
  
"Inuyasha, Gomen Nasai!! Gomen Nasai!!! Oh my god, your pretty face is all bloody!!!" WHAT THE FUCK?! DID I JUST SAY THAT????!  
  
Indeed, Inu-chan's face was all squished up and bloody. His nose was smashed in, his cheekbones looked broken, several teeth were missing, and large purple bruises started appearing near his eyes.  
  
"No, no! I-I'm dreaming! What happened? Inuyasha, i'm so sorry, i'm so so sorry!" I sobbed right into his chest, throwing my arms around him.  
  
"What are you waiting for??? CALL 911!!!"I screamed at Miroku, who just stood there dumbfounded. While we waited for the ambulence to come, I gently pulled Inuyasha's head to my lap, running my hands through his surprisingly soft hair.  
  
"Inuyasha...you can't be dead....you just can't. Don't leave me alone! I mean, if you die, who will be my Romeo? O Romeo Romeo, wherefor art thou Romeo?" I whispered my favorite line, my hand caressing his face.  
  
"Feh. You think I'm just gonna die on you and let Hobo be Romeo? Not a chance....."  
  
And I cried as my poor hanyou slipped into unconciousness.  
  
At the Hospital  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha, don't leave me...."  
  
I whispered the line over and over again to his limp body.  
  
"Inuyasha....Inuyasha....I never told you...about my......silly crush..."  
  
I laughed weakly, desperatly wishing Inuyasha to open his beautiful eyes again.  
  
Kagome....I never told you...about my...Silly crush.........  
  
The words kept ringing in Inuyasha's head. He had slipped into a coma right when they got to the hospital, adding to my own worries. As it grew later, I had to sleep, but I convinced the nurses to let me sleep in Inuyasha's hospital room. They arranged a 'bed' for me out of a few plush chairs and gave me a blanket and pillow.  
  
I lay down, staring at Inuyasha's face. 75% of it was banaged heavily with breathable guaze, and stitches could be seen peeking out from the band- aids. The bruises have disappeared due to his hanyou blood, but now he was sweating like crazy. I dipped a small cloth into a bowl of water and gently wiped the sweat from his forehead. What did I do?  
  
And how in the world did I fall in love so fast with Inuyasha? How, why, did he kiss me the very first time we spoke more than 5 words to each other? How did I end up safe in his arms this morning? HOW..WHY?! We barely knew each other, and yet I felt like I knew him for an eternity. I guess...now I believe in love at first sight. Now I know..how it feels.  
  
Then.....it struck home. I was in love with him. I was in love with a hanyou. I......i'm in love. I loved the way he laughed, I love the air of importance around him. I loved his funny, cocky personality, and I loved him the way he is. From his dog ears to his amazing eyes, he was perfect. Perfect in his own way. Love.............That's what it's all about.  
  
---Flashback(s)---  
  
"Mama, what's love?" I was small, and curios back then. We were sitting at a bench facing the god tree.  
  
"Love......love is a feeling, honey. You feel it here."She pressed her and against my beating heart.  
  
"Mama.....I still dont' get it."I gazed up at her with adorable chocolate brown eyes. She chuckled.  
  
"Love is a feeling for another person. You feel attatched to that person, and they mean more to you than anything in the world. You will always feel like you will be there for the person, and he will always be there for you."  
  
My mother smiled at me. "Just like I love you, Souta, your grandpa, and your father."  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Was that a short chapter??? I dunno, but please review!!! Domo Arigatou, minna-san! Well, I guess this is the end of chapter 5. Don't forget to e-mail me with your vote!  
  
Spread the love---takes 5 weeks  
  
Nononononono---Next chappie up in 3 days. 


	6. The First Rehearsal and Fluffiness Resum...

Disclaimer: This isn't my disclaimer. Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Inu, so please do not sue. - This is a cute disclaimer, ne?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so here are the results of the poll:  
  
Nonononono: Unable to count.  
  
Spread the Love: 1 (so far)  
  
Well, I STILL can't resist pleasing my reviewers. SO, since school got out yesterday, I'm gonna write 2 stories, this one, and another one called: Romeo and Juliet! Version II: Spread the Love. Watch for it, k?

------------------------------------

Anyways, I'm having HUGE writers block right now, but I managed to pull through for another chapter. I would still like ideas from readers, though. Gomen for the late chapter.

------------------------------------

Romeo and Juliet!

[Chapter 6: The First Rehearsal and Fluffy-ness Resumes]

------------------------------------  
  
Sunlight filtered through the curtains of the hospital, shining in my eyes and forcing me to get up. I stared blankly at the white wall, momentarily forgetting where I was. Then it all came back to me. The 'osuwari'. The sight of Inuyasha's face smashed in. Oh my Kami!! Inuyasha! I rushed to the bed, slowly brushing his silver locks away from his poor face. Aww, he looked so cute when he sleeps......I mentally slapped myself. Again. Sigh..... Then, my eyes wandered up. Up to his twitching doggy ears. Slowly, ever so slowly, I reached up and gently touched his ears. They were soft beyond soft! I gawked and started rubbing them.  
  
"Wench, what are you doing?"  
  
I snapped my hand back and retreated to my 'bed'.  
  
"Eh, er, n-nothing...hehe,"I squeaked, noticing how interesting my shoes were.  
  
"Feh. Well, I'm off."Inuyasha said as he sat up in bed.  
  
"Wait! You're not healed yet!" I jumped up and ran over to him, firmly pushing him back down. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and unraveled the bandage that covered half his face. Nothing. No scars. No broken noses. NO SMASHED IN FACE!!! YAY!!!!  
  
"Oooh, Inuyasha, you're all better!"I squealed, jumping on him. I hugged him fiercely, but it dawned on my that, well, I was on top of him. Me, Kagome Higurashi, on top of Inuyasha Takahashi. In a hospital. On a BED!!!  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interupting something?"  
  
I blushed and scrambled off Inuyasha, only to find Miroku's perverted grin stretched out on his face.  
  
"Miroku, you hentai! Stop thinking dirty thoughts!" Sango charged in, tackling him the ground and started to beat the shit out of him.  
  
"Wow. That girl is STRONG!!"Inuyasha said, his jaw dropping to the floor. We both gazed as Sango bonked him on the head one final time before turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Inuyasha, for the lecher's rude behavior." Sango glanced up at Inuyasha's face.  
  
"WHOOHOO!!! YAY!!! INU ISN'T INJURED!! WOOOOO!!!"Sango jumped 5 feet into the air, punching it with her fists. Everyone sweatdropped, including the poor nurse who just came in. She was unfortunatly groped by Miroku, who had just woken up, acting as if it were nothing. Out of the blue, Sango grabbed Inuyasha and planted a wet, sticky kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Ewww, Sango, are you okay!?!?!?!?!?!"I yelled, wiping of Inu's face. A large........wait, did I say large? I meant small (A/N.........RIIIIIIGHT) wave of jealousy passed through my body. She was my best friend and all, but still...........(A/N you know you like him, admit it!!! okay, okay, i'll stop)  
  
Inuyasha stood there, speechless. Just then, Miroku decided to talk.  
  
"INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU KISS SANGO!" Yup, that monk could be VERY dense.  
  
"I didn't kiss the wench, she kissed me!"Inuyasha replied, earning him a bonk on the head from Sango and me. Miroku sulked into a corner, watching us warily.  
  
"Yeah, Sango, tell us why you kissed Inuyasha."I asked, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Well, you see, uh, themallcalledandsaidthatsincetheincidentbroketheirfloor,theyweregonnamakeusp ayforanewfloorthatcstsalotofmoneyandonlyinuyashahasenoughmoneytopayforit...h ehe."  
  
(translation: the mall called and said that since the incident broke their floor, they were gonna make us pay for a new floor that costs a lot of money and only inuyasha has enough money to pay for it.)  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"I asked.  
  
"Because you were asleep."  
  
".............."  
  
"How much does it cost?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"I said, how much do I have to pay?!"He yelled.  
  
"Eh...hehe.........eh, er, a c-couple, th-thousand...." Sango muttered the last part under her breath. Nonetheless, Inuyasha still heard her.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"WHAT?! I couldn't earn a couple thousand in a year!"Sango exploded.  
  
"Ahhhh, but you're forgetting the fact that I get $100 a day."Inuyasha said in an I-am-so-rich-bow-down-to-me voice.  
  
"Snobby rich prep." I whacked the back of his stupid head and marched haughtily out of the door.  
  
"Kagome, wait!"  
  
"I shall have nothing to do with you."  
  
"Ah, but you're forgetting one thing,"Inuyasha said, smirking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The first rehearsal is today."  
  
"Oh Kami.........KUSO!"I yelled.  
  
"Shhhhh!!!! You're gonna wake up the patients!" A nurse walked in on us menacingly.  
  
"Eh....hehe.....let's go."Inuyasha picked me up, bridal style, and sped out of the hospital.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can let me go now." Inuyasha flushed red and immediatly dropped me, ending up cowering in fear with a large bruise on his forehead. My butt ached and I was gonna get Inu back for it. I mean, who wants an aching ass?  
  
"Er, um, I gotta go, see ya at school!"Inuyasha squealed. (Inusquealing= Oh my Kami, that sounded like a headless chicken! XP)  
  
I stared dumbfounded at his retreating figure. Then, I slowly made my way home, trying to think of many excuses (and failing) that would explain my disappearance for the last two days.  
  
-------Home--------  
  
"Kagome! Where have you been young lady, answer me now!" My mom pinched my ear betweed her thumb and index finger and dragged me to my room.  
  
"Okay, now explain."  
  
"Well, I was over at Sango's house when we heard a scream. We looked out the window and saw Miroku, who was nearly run over by a car and had a heart attack. We had to stay at the hospital because we were so scared, but Miroku is alive and well." I chose the first story that popped into my head. Thank goodness my mom was so gullible that if I told her 'gullible' wasn't in the dictionary, she'd believe me.  
  
"Oh well, then....."  
  
I looked up hopefully, giving her the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!"  
  
"BUT WHY?!"  
  
"I KNOW YOU HAVE MORE RESPONSIBILITY, YOU COULD'VE CALLED!!!"  
  
"Fine." I stood up and marched to my desk, grabbing my cell phone. Click! I turned it on and dialed my home number. Using my other hand, I grabbed the house phone.  
  
Cell: "Hello, is this mother?"I said into my phone.  
  
Home: "Oh yes, dear, Kagome where are you?"I mimicked my mothers voice perfectly, throwing in the 'concerned parent' look. My mother stared at me, with a look that says smart-alec-who-thinks-she-knows-everything.  
  
Cell: "Yeah, I'm at Sango's house."  
  
Home: "Okay dear"  
  
Cell: "Miroku just had a heart attack. I'll be staying overnight at the hospital."  
  
Home: "Oh my goodnes, honey, is he okay?"  
  
Cell: "Yeah, he'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
Home: "Okay, call me if anything comes up."  
  
I clicked off both phones, and looked up only to see my brother and grandfather applauding me madly, and my mom fighting off the urge burst out laughing. I smiled evily, pushed everyone out of my room, and locked the door. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Barely noticeable tears had dried on my checks, and I had shadows under my eyes. So I decided to take a bath. I filled up the tub with hot, steaming water, stripped my wrinkled clothes off, and stepped into the bathtub, practicing my lines for tommorow's rehearsal.  
  
---------At School The Next Day--------------  
  
"Hello students, and welcome to another 2 hours of Drama. Today, we have a new student, Koga Shina-Ookami. He will play the part of Paris, Juliet's to-be husband chosen by her family. Will Inuyasha and Kagome come up please? Bring your scripts,"Mr. Yasuyo said.

I glanced over at Inuyasha, then stood up and walked to the front. Mr. Yasuyo pulled a curtain in the back of the room, and it reavealed a long passageway to the auditorium. Inuyasha grabbed my hand when he caught Koga eyeing me, growling protectively.  
  
"Eh, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you growling at Koga?"  
  
"Because he is looking at you!"  
  
"Why do you care? It's not as if you like me."  
  
"Well, er, uh-"  
  
Inuyasha was interrupted by Mr. Yasuyo.  
  
"Everyone, take seats in the audience. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga, come up to the stage. We will rehearse the scene where Paris is fighting Romeo at Juliet's 'tomb'."  
  
I sighed, but hauled myself up anyways, laying down on a makeshift casket that consisted of a few upturned crates.  
  
(A/N Okay, I have to skip a lot of the real script because it is too long, don't hurt me! XD)

Koga:  
  
This is that banish'd haughty Montague,  
  
That murder'd my love's cousin, with which grief,  
  
It is supposed, the fair creature died;  
  
And here is come to do some villanous shame  
  
To the dead bodies: I will apprehend him.  
Comes forward  
Stop thy unhallow'd toil, vile Montague!  
  
Can vengeance be pursued further than death?  
  
Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee:  
  
Obey, and go with me; for thou must die. Inuyasha:  
I must indeed; and therefore came I hither.  
  
Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man;  
  
Fly hence, and leave me: think upon these gone;  
  
Let them affright thee. I beseech thee, youth,  
  
Put not another sin upon my head,  
  
By urging me to fury: O, be gone!  
  
By heaven, I love thee better than myself;  
  
For I come hither arm'd against myself:  
  
Stay not, be gone; live, and hereafter say,  
  
A madman's mercy bade thee run away. Koga:  
I do defy thy conjurations,  
  
And apprehend thee for a felon here.  
  
Inuyasha:  
Wilt thou provoke me? then have at thee, boy!  
  
Inuyasha whipped out his sword. I quickly glanced up. Oh yeah, the sight of Inuyasha standing in a fighting position with a rubber chicken for a sword really would unnerve someone. But then again, Koga with a tiny rubber ducky is worse. I kept fighting the urge to burst out laughing. The whole Drama class already was. Inuyasha quickly stabbed Koga in the eye with the chicken and Koga fell down, twitching, grasping his face.  
  
"Settle down, now, settle down. Since 'Paris' is dead, just cart Koga off to the infirmary. As for you, Inuyasha, you get detention after class. You may continue." Mr. Yasuyo snapped his fingers and his student assistants quickly dragged Koga off stage and to the nurse's office. Since Koga wasn't there, Miroku got up to say Koga's last line.  
  
"O, I am slain!  
[Falls]  
If thou be merciful,  
  
Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet."  
[Dies]  
  
Inuyasha:  
In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face.  
  
Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris!  
  
What said my man, when my betossed soul  
  
Did not attend him as we rode? I think  
  
He told me Paris should have married Juliet:  
  
Said he not so? or did I dream it so?  
  
Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet,  
  
To think it was so? O, give me thy hand,  
  
One writ with me in sour misfortune's book!  
  
I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave;  
  
A grave? O no! a lantern, slaughter'd youth,  
  
For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes  
  
This vault a feasting presence full of light.  
  
Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd.  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
  
Here's to my love!  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his water bottle and drank half of it.  
O true apothecary!  
  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.

He bent down, closing his eyes. I kept mine closed, because I was nervous. Yeah, we practiced kissing. Once. But still! Kissing Inuyasha, the hottest guy in school, was still unnerving. Eventually, I felt his soft lips connect with my own, and kissed back, much to Inuyasha surprise. However, he held the kiss longer than needed.

"Anytime now!"Sango yelled from the audience.

Inuyasha hastily broke the kiss, closed his eyes, and slumped over me.

Enter Miroku.

Miroku:  
Romeo! O, pale! Who else? what, Paris too?  
  
And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour  
  
Is guilty of this lamentable chance!  
  
The lady stirs.

On cue, I woke up, gently moving Inuyasha's head from my lap.

Me:  
O comfortable friar! where is my lord?  
  
I do remember well where I should be,  
  
And there I am. Where is my Romeo?  
Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.

Exit Miroku [Friar Laurence]What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
  
To make die with a restorative. I gently bent over and kissed Inuyasha, who's eyes were [cough] half open.Thy lips are warm.O happy dagger!

I grabbed Inuyasha's rubber chicken, avoiding the beak, which still had mucus from Koga's eye. Ewww!

This is thy sheath;

I 'stabbed' myself with the talons, letting my eyes roll into my head.

There rust, and let me die.

Then, I fell on top of Inuyasha and 'died'. I could hear many Awwwws from the crowd.  
  
Sango entered the stage as Lady Capulet, my 'mother'.

Sango:  
O me! this sight of death is as a bell,  
  
That warns my old age to a sepulchre.  
  
Hojo stepped onto the stage as the 'Prince', standing 'sadly' (A/N sorry guys, I hate Hobo over there and had to make him a bad actor [snickers] )

Hojo:  
A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
  
For never was a story of more woe  
  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.  
  
Inuyasha and I got up, standing proudly on the stage while the whole Drama class clapped their hands sore. And this was just the first rehearsal! I was so happy that I didn't even realize Inuyasha had his arm around my waist!!! Everyone bowed, grinning madly.

"Bravo! Bravo! Oui oui, this will do well!"

Everyone ceased clapping, glancing at the auditorium door. There stood a chubby old fart, smiling all perky-like. He had blond hair, uncommon in Tokyo.

"Why, class, look who we have here! Everyone, let's give a warm welcome to Chiba Flonsty (pronounced Chee-bah Flohn-stie), an old friend of mine from directing school!"Mr. Yasuyo got up and hugged his friend.

"Oui, you have fine actors and actresses here, Yasu! How would you like your production of Romeo and Juliet on air, live?"Mr. Flonsty asked.

"Well, what do you say, class? Do you want to be seen all over Tokyo? Maybe you will even become famous!"Mr. Yasuyo said, stars shining in his eyes.

A chorus of 'Yes, Mr. Yasuyo' could be heard from the auditorium.

"Then it's settled!" Mr. Flonsty swept out of the auditorium, grinning like a madman.

"Class dismissed!" The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Inuyasha grabbed our backpacks and led me out of the room.

"So, uh, Kagome, are you busy right now?"he asked, handing me my bag.

"No, why?"

"D-do you w-want to go to the coffee shop down the street with me? Miroku and Sango will be there."

"Oh! Um, sure!"I grinned as he grabbed my hand. We walked out of school with Miroku and Sango, and started down the street. Eventually, we reached the little coffee shop, Caffe no Coffee, and Inuyasha was STILL holding my hand. Though I am not complaining.

We got some seats and a waitress came over.

"Hello, welcome to Caffe no Coffee, my name is Ayame, and I will be your waitress for this afternoon. Today's special is a frosted Latte Mocha over ice chopped into sheets with a small slice of Mocha-Chocolate Creme cake, a good deal for five dollars."

I looked up at Ayame. She had flaming red hair tied into two ponytails and deep green eyes.

"Oh, and if you order the daily special for two, it includes a larger drink with ONE straw, and two small slices of cake."Ayame added, winking at me and Inuyasha. Before I could place my order, Inuyasha said,

"We'll take the daily special for two, please." Ayame nodded, pleased with her matchmaking. I flushed a little, stealing glances at Inuyasha.

"Us too,"Miroku said, eyeing Sango.

"Okay, your order will be up soon." Ayame flashed us a large smile, then turned to head back to the kitchens.

"Why the HELL did you order that?!"Sango screamed, smacking Miroku's head. He just gave her a lopsided grin.

"Because you are the PURTIEST purty in da entire world!"Miroku replied, still smiling like an insane idiot.

"And because Inuyasha had the nerve to do it." Inuyasha blushed, then looked at me. Our eyes met, and we immediatly looked away, red still staining our cheeks. We were interupted by Ayame, who came with our drinks. Smiling evily, she took two straws out of her pockets and stuck one in each drink.

"Enjoy!" Ayame smirked as she walked away, ready to spy on us from behind the counter.

"Mmm, this is good!"Inuyasha slurped the drink up.

"Hey! Save some for me!"I grabbed it and started drinking slowly, forgetting that we were sharing a straw. Inuyasha stared at me hungrily. Or more like he stared at the drink thirstily.

"So, Sango, would you take the honor of the first sip?"Miroku asked. Sango sighed, marched over to the counter, grabbed a straw from Ayame's pocket, and stuck it in the drink. She took a sip, grinning evily at Miroku and Ayame, who glared at her.

"Okay everyone, it is Karoke day! Who would like to start?"Ayame yelled from the stage.

"Come on, Kag, you're a great singer! Go on!"Sango said.

"Well, um..."

"Come on Kagome, for me?"Inuyasha flashed me a charming smile and a puppy dog face. Oh well. Here I go. Again. I stood up and walked up the stage.  
  
"Cannot touch,

cannot hold

cannot be together

cannot love,

cannot kiss

cannot love each other  
  
Must be strong,

and we must let go

cannot say,

what our hearts must know  
  
how can i not love you

what do I tell my heart?

when do i not want you,

here in my arms

how does one waltz away,

from all of those memories

how do i not miss you,

when you are gone  
  
cannot dream,

cannot share sweet

and tender moments

cannot feel,

how we feel

must pretend its over  
  
must be brave,

and we must hold on

must not say,

what we know all along  
  
how can i not love you,

what do i tell my heart?

when do i not want you,

here in my arms

how does one waltz away

from all of those memories

how do i not miss you

when you are gone  
  
how can i not love you  
  
must be brave

and we must keep strong

cannot say

what we've known all along  
  
how can i not love you

what do i tell my heart?

when do i not want you

here in my arms

how does one waltz away

from all of those memories

how do i not miss you

when you are gone  
  
how can i not love you

when you are gone............."  
  
-------------------------------------------

Okay, I don't own the song 'How Can I Not Love You?' by Joy Enriquez.

It goes soo well with Inuyasha, ne? I first discovered this song when I downloaded the AMV (anime music video) for Inuyasha that goes with it. The scenes were completely from Inuyasha The Movie 1:The Love That Trancedes Time.

This chapter took me a loooong time to write, so I hope you enjoyed it! L8erz! Ja Ne!  
  
Kagome  
  
P.S. To inuyashasdragonballs: As long as you like your pen name and is comfortable with it, you don't have to change it.


End file.
